<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Moments by pink_wednesdays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281656">Stolen Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_wednesdays/pseuds/pink_wednesdays'>pink_wednesdays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Post-Hogwarts, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_wednesdays/pseuds/pink_wednesdays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know, you know, we know You weren't down for forever and it's fine I know, you know, we know We weren't meant for each other and it's fine But if the world was ending You'd come over, right? You'd come over and you'd stay the night Would you love me for the hell of it? All our fears would be irrelevant If the world was ending You'd come over, right?" - JP Saxe &amp; Julia Michaels</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stolen Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**I do not own the rights to any Characters in this Fanfiction, those all solely belong to JK Rowling herself. I just claim the plunnie.<br/>Which on a Plunnie note: this fiction was inspired by “If the World was Ending” by JP Saxe &amp; Julia Michaels</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione ran through the alleyway, the drops of rain weaving around her thanks to the repelling charm she had cast. Having apparated as close as she dared for fear of being tracked, she’d decided to make the rest of the way across town by foot.</p><p>An alarming bright flash of light struck across the already electric air, making Hermione’s pulse race with dread that she may have waited too late. After all it was so awfully long ago….</p><p>Would he remember? And if he had, could he have come even if he wanted?</p><p>Taking in a deep breath she let out a sigh, expelling with it all her what-ifs and doubts. She had made her choice. Now she had only to get to the little cottage on the edge of town. Their refuge from the world.</p><p>Memories of hands possessively caressing her body and soft touches to her curls danced in her mind urging her to pick up her pace. She moved about as freely as she chose, the total chaos surrounding her by the muggles’ confusion caused by the magical panic meant she would hardly be noticed.</p><p>A ghost of her finger running through the softest of white hair.</p><p>A sigh of hot breath on her lips.</p><p>Hermione felt her own breath hitch at the intrusive thought. The pull to get to her destination was only growing the closer she got.</p><p>The reprieve from the war had been short lived. Harry and Ron went straight to Auror training. She had chosen to finish her education and take a small break from it all back at Hogwarts. Harry ended up marrying Luna Lovegood after he fizzled out with Ginny. It was a few short years later when Luna first started saying things about Harry’s aura changing and getting darker.</p><p>She even told Hermione that he was losing once, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.</p><p>Hermione wished she had noted that day. Because that was probably the beginning of the end. As it turns out there is only so long that two souls can cohabitate together in a single entity without bleeding together.</p><p>As it stands now, Harry and Voldemort are one in the same, though broken and fractured. And yet…he is still the most powerful wizard in the world.</p><p>Another flash of light above, and Hermione wonders this time if that was truly lightning or what curse just shot through the air… and did it hit one of the few remaining good guys?</p><p>You would be surprised by the amount of people who are unwilling to abandon you even when it is clear you have lost yourself completely. And that has changed the outcome of this world entirely. Two sets of followers united for one leader. One leader who is so mad that all he can lust for is chaos and destruction.</p><p>This was never Harry’s fault. He knew something was wrong and he fought, which in the end only made it worse.</p><p>Her feet sloshed against the pavement as her breaths started coming out in gasps. The gate lining either side of the walk was just coming into sight. She slowed her pace as the entirety of the cottage entered her vision. It was dark and unkempt. Some of the shutters were hanging on their hinges and the grass was swallowing the path before her. The bird bath she’d insisted on sat toppled and abandoned, obviously barren for years.</p><p>But she’d already come this far. She stubbornly placed one foot in front of the other as the sky continued its strobing effect behind her.</p><p>She held her breath as she tentatively placed her hand on the doorknob. The charms instantly emitted their old welcoming glow, accepting her presence as part of the magic of its occupants. Welcoming her like a long-lost old friend.</p><p>She twisted the knob, anticipation making her heart feel like it was going to beat out of her chest.</p><p>
  <em>Please. Please. Please.</em>
</p><p>She begged to whatever god was still listening.</p><p>
  <em>Let him be here.</em>
</p><p>Let him not have forgotten me.</p><p>Grief struck her heart as the door slowly swung open. Revealing an old abandoned living area encased in dust and darkness.</p><p><em>He didn’t come.</em> She warred with the shock at his absence, just as violently as the storm was warring outside the cottage walls.</p><p><em>Or maybe worse, he would never be able to come</em>… the thought struck her with such acridity that a sob ripped itself from her throat.</p><p>Hermione couldn’t breathe as she realized she had indeed come to late, they both had. She allowed the door to close behind her and she slid along her back to the floor. She stared at bits and pieces of memories of their stolen moments scattered around the room. The little mementos the only evidence that the couple had ever been there. A month here, a weekend there, each a moment to fill a lifetime, a lifetime until the last time. That was the promise.</p><p>
  <em>That final year at Hogwarts had given more than just Hermione the break they needed. Many others had sought out that refuge too, Draco Malfoy being one of them. That was where their stolen moments began…an accidental run in at the library, a lingering touch in the potions supply closet. Until Hermione realized these touches were no longer accidental, neither by Draco nor herself. Once he knew she’d realized this, he stole his first kiss from her in her favorite section of the library. Her life became a whirlwind of stolen moments after that. All because their lives were stolen by their other responsibilities.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He held her as she cried. Rubbing her back in soothing motions. He had known she would take it this way, that’s why he’d waited until the very last moment to tell her. He was lucky enough that she never questioned him on their discretion throughout the school year, but then again, that could have easily been for her benefit just as much as his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” she managed to squeak out, her voice small and fragile. Not his Hermione, but the Hermione from right after the war. The Hermione who was scared everyone around her was going to die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He let out a sigh. His insides twisting in knots. He had done this to her. And he had put it off as long as he could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and stared into the most glorious pair of honey brown eyes he had ever seen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I love you, Hermione. And I needed you to have this time with just us. It doesn’t officially change anything until we walk out of these doors. And even then…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed and pressed his forehead into hers. “let anyone try to keep me from you entirely.” He gave her his most charming smirk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d have to die first.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s exactly why I’m worried about you…YOU PRICK! Hermione shrieked and slapped at his chest. Draco caught her hands before she could leave, there she was, HIS Hermione.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Language” He tsked, “Now, come here Granger.” He ordered with a tug back on her wrists. He leaned forward parting her mouth with his own…</em>
</p><p>“Revelio”</p><p>Hermione blinked at the sudden intrusion of light to her darkness. The source, the firepit on the far wall of the room was now lit, burning in fact with a graceful burn that had been there for hours. The room no longer appeared dank and abandoned but was in fact cleaned and upkept. It almost looked just like she remembered it if not for the minor signs that someone else had been living there since she had last been there.</p><p>She looked around wiping the blur of tears out of her eyes in confusion.</p><p>“I don’t… I don’t understand.” She heard herself talking to no one in particular.</p><p>Her mind was having a hard time processing with this level of mental whiplash.</p><p>“Granger.”</p><p>She turned her head to the sound of the voice. There, closer to the fireplace but angled toward the door was a chair where sat a man with the face of an angel. She took him in with her eyes, not believing he was really before her. He had remained seated, as not to startle her, but she could see all his little signs that he was anxiously waiting for her. The slow tap of his finger on his knee, the barely there shake of his thigh. Still she took her time. His hair was slightly longer than she remembered it, but aside from that and the darkness under his eyes, he was the same.</p><p>He had come. And from the looks of it, had been here for quite some time before her.</p><p>“Draco…” she trailed off as he immediately stood to come before her, quickly lifting her into his arms.</p><p>Before she knew what had happened, his mouth was on hers, a desperate need driving him forward. Hermione moaned into his mouth and allowed herself to get pulled under with him.</p><p>
  <em>He shifted his hold on her, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He groaned at the feel of her center once again pressed against him. He brought his hands up to cup her delicate face for the first time in years. The muscle memory in his fingertips automatically began tracing the beautiful lines of the only face he could love in this lifetime. He pulled back from their kiss just enough to allow his eyes to do the same. Her eyes were darker than before, having seen too much for too long on the front line of things and yet she breathed him in like a lifeline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He breathed her in like a prayer. The promise. Our promise. She remembered our promise. He felt overwhelmed at her presence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She must have noticed the flash of madness in his eyes, causing her to snake her arms around his neck and pull his mouth back to hers. Effectively grounding him back to her and the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, Hermione.” Draco managed to groan as Hermione none to gently tugged his bottom lip between her teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There would be time for loving, slow and caring. But this was not it. This was a burning: a fire he had to direct or be consumed in its wake. The magic crackling in the air above them was tantalizing.</em>
</p><p>His hands gripped her hips roughly as he slammed her back into the wall. Hermione felt herself arch into him in response, a trail of fire ripping to her core. Draco leaned into her nipping at her collar bone in response as his hands switch gears and began to work the buttons on her jeans. She worked at his shirt ripping it in the process.</p><p>“Sorry.” She mumbled over his lips.</p><p>He chuckled in return. “I’ve got dozens.” He followed the statement by ripping the rest of the buttons off the shirt as well.</p><p>“Prick!”</p><p>“Language.” He asserted while bringing his hand solidly down her exposed bottom.</p><p>She gasped as he smirked in delight. And damn if Hermione wasn’t nearly undone by that one look alone.</p><p>Draco carried her to the back bedroom, their bedroom, where they made quick work of the rest of each other’s clothes.</p><p>He backed her toward the bed. Dipping his head to once again capture her lips. She allowed his tongue to sweep past her lips, sealing all the promises that the night would hold. She felt the wetness flood her knickers, the one article of clothing he had yet to remove. She whimpered remembering the sheer number of things he could do with that tongue.</p><p>They came crashing to her back when her knees finally hit the bed. If this pained her at all she hardly noticed, what she did notice was the way his hand snuck down to encircle her ankle to lock it back up around his waist as he slid them up the bed, lining his hard length right against her core.</p><p>She hissed at the jolt of pleasure that moment of friction had brought her. She ground her hips against him again seeking more. He moaned in appreciation as he moved in time with her. Only the thin, slick bit of fabric still keeping them apart.</p><p>She felt him run his hand from her knee and slowly back up her thigh until his fingertips were grazing the underside of her lace thongs. He hooked one finger into her panties slipping between her folds to find her completely ready for him.</p><p>“So fucking wet Granger.”</p><p>Eyes wide and darkening Hermione watched as he brought his finger to his mouth to taste her. He looked back at her, eyes ablaze with molten silver, with lascivious approval.</p><p>He pulled he knickers off in one smooth tug before caging her beneath him in his arms. She could feel their magical energy between them racing up her skin, setting her nerves on fire. She could feel his every breath around her as the space grew closer between them. She felt the pressure of him at her entrance. She rolled her hips toying with his size. She arched up to capture his mouth the exact moment that he drove himself inside her.</p><p>She cried out at the heavy feel of him inside her. His arms shook as he waited for her, but Hermione needed this too much for him to take it easy on her. She arched up and slid her body back onto his. Hermione watched with satisfied pleasure as his control slipped away.</p><p>She grasped onto his shoulders and met him thrust for thrust as he first set a rapid pace. Hermione dug her nails into his back, and he slowed, gripping her hip to guide their motions together. He grasped the back of her neck with his other hand and tilted neck back to the side.</p><p>Hermione panted as Draco began his rhythmic assault on the tender flesh behind her ear. She felt the first shoots of excitement curl through her toes and she moaned, nails digging further into his flesh.</p><p>“Draco…” she let his name fall from her lips just like she had so very many times before. In this very bed. She allowed her hands to drag up to tighten her grip in his hair.</p><p>He responded with a hiss as his hand reflexively tightened on her hip.</p><p>“That’s right Princess…” he purred at her, “let go for me.”</p><p>Another small cry left her mouth as another shockwave of pleasure rippled through her at his command. She heard him give a groan of approval as her inner channel began to tighten around him.</p><p>“Fuck yes, just like that.”</p><p>He sped up their pace and Hermione felt that slow heat coil tight in her core until she snapped and wave after wave of pleasure washed over her at Draco’s murmured urgings.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin yes, Draco!” She screamed as her release overtook her. She felt her world spin and shatter around her.</p><p><em>La petite morte.</em> A million little deaths falling all around her. With them, her wall came crumbling down. Her cries of pleasure quickly morphed into a mix of relief and sadness. Hope and desperation. Relief and despair. All at once yet each of their own accord.</p><p>She felt him kiss away her tears as his rough visage faded into gentle caresses. His body now moving in time with their hearts, the love song to the dance of their life.</p><p><em>“Hermione.”</em> His breathe was barely a whisper in her ear.</p><p>Her fingers were twined above her head in his one hand as his other made a leisurely trail down the side of her, exposing her hidden dragon tattoo. Hermione’s back came off the bed, toes digging in beneath her. It was the most glorious feeling, having him reveal the hidden ink,<br/>exposing his mark. Hermione moaned as the new position only pulled him in deeper into her body while he continued to trace the outline of the creature encasing her entire left rib down to her hip.</p><p>He thrust into her at a maddeningly controlled pace that had Hermione rolling her hips to meet him at each stroke. She pulled one hand free to run her fingers over the left of his chest. Draco hissed and jerked above her as his own dragon appeared coiled protectively over his heart and lounging languidly over his back and shoulder. She watched as his began to shift and move as she knew hers was doing as well. They would seek each other out once activated, just a piece of the bond, two pieces of a whole reuniting again.</p><p>
  <em>“Promise me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Promise me that before this is all over, you’ll come back to me. Promise me there will always be one last time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How is that even fair to ask of me?”</em>
</p><p>Her fingers found his hair again and she pulled him close, fully entangling herself with this man who was never meant for her but would always be the one. She kissed him fervently, pouring her soul and all that had been unfairly stolen from them. Every hidden kiss, every secret night, every forced goodbye wondering if it would be the last.</p><p>Every desperate attempt to hold on a little longer rushed to the surface as she tried to breathe him in and consume every bit of what made him hers.</p><p>She felt their magic pull tighter further solidifying their connection.</p><p><em>Draco could feel the feral vibrancy in the air. It was the very thing that had thrown them together in the first place. It was pushing him closer to the edge at the speed of a freight train, and the woman beneath him… </em>his <em>woman.</em></p><p>She’d come back. <em>He had always known she would.</em></p><p>
  <em>He let his final barrier fall. He let Hermione pull the last of him to her so she could have all of him one last time just as he had demanded of her.</em>
</p><p>She felt the drop of moisture fall on her face from his that quickly went to mingle with her perspiration. She also felt him kiss her back with the love of a lifetime, a love that was always hers but forever out of reach. And the treasure of that promise, the promise made all those years ago that she laid here to fulfill.</p><p>Hermione knew the moment Draco gave himself over to her. She could feel the roil of tension release from his body as he let go of everything that was not her and them in this moment and rolled his hips into her again and again.</p><p>Her senses were on overload as their magic replicated each other’s every feeling. She felt them climbing closer and closer to the edge and all she could was hold on.</p><p>The peak was as blinding as the fire lighting the night ablaze beyond the cottage walls. Wave after wave of pleasure overtook her and she was vaguely aware of Draco’s weight above her but was blissfully ignorant to screams of torture and agony of the people in town as Harry’s followers drew ever closer. They both lay there relaxed and spent. Content to once again be in each other’s arms. Even if it was just one last stolen moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Before You Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**I do not own the rights to any Characters in this Fanfiction, those all solely belong to JK Rowling herself. I just claim the plunnie</p><p>Before You Go</p><p>fell by the wayside like everyone else<br/>I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, but I was just kidding myself<br/>Our every moment, I start to replace<br/>'Cause now that they're gone, all I hear are the words that I needed to say</p><p>When you hurt under the surface<br/>Like troubled water running cold<br/>Well, time can heal, but this won't</p><p>So, before you go<br/>Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?<br/>If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather<br/>So, before you go<br/>Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?<br/>It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless</p><p>So, before you go<br/>Was never the right time, whenever you called<br/>Went little by little by little until there was nothing at all<br/>Our every moment, I start to replay<br/>But all I can think about is seeing that look on your face– Lewis Capaldi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione steeled herself at the door. She had to do this. She could do this.</p><p>Stepping across the wards and into the warm hearth she could feel her sense of doubt creeping in.</p><p>
  <em>How could she do this?</em>
</p><p>She took in the room before her full of their own mismatched collection of bobbles and knick-knacks. Books were stacked precariously on end tables waiting for one of them to make their way back to it.</p><p>
  <em>This was her home. He was her home.</em>
</p><p>But they were cutting it too close. She knew that, and deep down she knew that he did too. Their time was up.</p><p>Harry had been steadily gathering followers for who knows how many years, both death eaters and supporters of the boy who lived had flocked to him. Had there been confusion at first, sure, but this was Harry mixed with Tom Riddle. He was charming, charismatic, and said all the right things. He had everyone eating out of the palm of his hands. That is until his madness began to show, history always seems to have a way of repeating itself. This time however, it was much harder to find people who were not willing to turn a blind eye to “The boy who lived twice’s” behavior. Their battle strength was nothing compared to what it had been last time and his… his was growing at an astronomical rate.</p><p>Her heart had been tearing itself to pieces all week knowing this day was coming and now that it was here… she could not stop her hands from shaking.</p><p>“Oh, you’re home already.” Draco waltzed in from the kitchen looking pleasantly surprised, wiping his flour dusted hands across the front of his apron. “I wasn’t expecting you until later.”</p><p>She laughed at the sight of him, covered in flour. Wearing just a kitchen apron and sweatpants, he had absolutely no right to look as good as he did. No one would even believe her if she told them about what domesticated Draco was really like. This instantly brought her to tears.</p><p>“Hermione what’s wrong?” He instantly dropped everything and cupped her face in his hands. His stormy gray eyes studying her face for clues as to what was upsetting her.</p><p>She just shook her head, and soundlessly sobbed leaning into his chest until she felt his arms wrap around her. She then sobbed harder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Draco Malfoy where are we going?” Hermione play scolded with a giggle as she tip-toed after him down the hallway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on Granger, live a little.” He turned back to smirk at her and there is was again, that fluttering of butterflies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned back and continued down the corridor holding out his hand for her behind him. She stared at it, contemplating all the implications. Her hesitation lasted just for a moment before she took his hand in hers and he began to drag her down the hall at a faster pace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione would blame the exhilaration rushing through her body at their breaking of the rules, and not the fact that he was holding her hand. She still had Ron to think about, who was off galivanting around Wizarding London doing Merlin knows what.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He never stopped as he rounded the stairs that would take them up to the top of the astronomy tower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Professor Trelawney isn’t really going to be pleased when she finds out we have been in here.” She muttered as she looked around the room. She noted the way Draco’s fingertips lingered a little longer than usual as she stepped away to further investigate the classroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If she finds out.” Draco pointed out. “You and I both know there is no telling when she might come back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is true…” She pursed her lips in contemplation while taking in the unused space around her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It looks entirely different in the dark doesn’t it?” She asked turning to find him watching her in that usual intense way of his as she made her way around the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded and a slow smile began to creep into his face. “But wait until you see this. This, is why I brought you here in the first place.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He led her over to a set of double doors tucked in the back of the classroom, on the other side was a beautiful well-maintained hidden outdoor garden of sorts. Everywhere Hermione turned there were different kinds of plants, statues and all sorts of crystals that refracted the light to make the space even more ethereal than it already was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He led her beyond the tucked away alcove they were in and she gasped as before her an entire hidden balcony appeared before her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I found this a few weeks back.” Said Draco as he hopped up on one of the marble work tables surrounding the area. “I thought you might like it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione wandered past him wide eyed as she took everything in. There were trellises with moon bottles hanging from them full of unused blessings, flowers that only bloomed in the direct light of the moon, and more crystals dangled in the moonlight. Trelawny must have been charging them before… the effects were iridescent, and with the light of the full moon shining down on them it truly was magic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So how many girls have you brought here to your secret place so far?” she tried going for lighthearted, but she really didn’t want to know the answer. She leaned against the banister rails leaning out over the castle. From this view she could just see everything on this side of the castle. Even from this far away there was enough light for her to spy a small heard of thestrals drinking down by the lake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt his warmth as he came up and rested his arms on the railing next to her. He stared straight ahead and also appeared to be enthralled by the you thestral foals that had come out to drink with their mothers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Only one.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione allowed him to lead her into the kitchen and sit her down at the table. He placed a warm mug of tea in front of her prepared just the way she liked it. After he’d learned how much she liked London fogs on one of their very limited Polyjuice outings, he had come back and dedicated days of his time to replicate the drink perfectly for her.</p><p>She took a sip, savoring the flavor, for the last time. She had never told him, but his were actually better than any other fog she’d ordered before. But of course, that would have just gone to his head.</p><p>
  <em>Only once. She only had to do this the one time… and live with it for the rest of her life.</em>
</p><p>She took a deep sigh and set her cup down on the table. And she sat there.</p><p>She stared at the intricacies in the wooden table before her.</p><p>She stared at the tile down below her feet, at the intricate floral pattern that Draco hated but she adored.</p><p>Draco down sat across from her and waited. She knew he would give her all the time she needed. He would not push her, but just this once she wished that he would. Because she did not know how to start this on her own.</p><p>She looked up to a set of eyes that were so concerned her gut wrenched and she almost vomited.</p><p>She cleared her throat. “Draco, I think it is time that we had a talk.”</p><p>Her heart clenched as she watched his emotions shutter her out at her words.</p><p>He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. He leaned his face into his hands and sighed heavily. After taking several more calming breaths. He leant back, and levitated some whisky to pour into his cup of tea before meeting her eyes again.</p><p>“Who was he?” His voice was so chilling it cut her to the bone.</p><p>“Who is who Draco?”</p><p>“The bloke you had cheated with.” He threw up his hand in disgust.</p><p>Taken aback she realized, quite obviously so, that Draco had come to the wrong conclusion. Maybe she should have picked a better way to start this conversation. She’s already royally messed the whole thing up already… she could just not do this right now. Take some more time to plan it out.</p><p>She felt a flutter of butterflies in her belly. No, it was time now. Everything was about to go haywire, and the last thing they needed were any more distractions. This would also lessen the chance that the two would ever get found out and used against each other.</p><p>No, this was a time of war, ad in war you <em>must</em> play by different rules.</p><p>“Draco, stop.” She steeled her own voice, “There is no one else. That is not what this is about.”</p><p>“Oh, thank Merlin!” He breathed a sigh of relief and ran his hand down his face attempting to wipe away the stress from before.</p><p>“I didn’t know who I was about to have to go out and kill.” He chuckled lightly, but she knew that he meant it. After all it was what he did.</p><p>What they both did now.</p><p>“Draco, I’m leaving.” She tossed the knife and let it sink right in. She watched the rapid array of emotions that crossed his face.</p><p>“And going where exactly...” he started slowly, testing the words as he said them, knowing them to be false, “and when will you be back?”</p><p>“This is it Draco.” She straightened up in her seat.</p><p>“No.” he croaked.</p><p>“Yes…” her voice was quiet. “This has gotten too dangerous. We have to end it, for both our safety.”</p><p>He leaned back in his chair again and gave her an incredulous look.</p><p>“No.” he scoffed as though his word was final.</p><p>Hermione’s anxiety ratcheted up a notch. She knew that this had been a very real possibility that he was simply going to fight her and try to outright refuse her.</p><p>She stood, looking down at him pointedly. “You don’t get to decide this Draco.”</p><p>“Oh, and you do!” he shot to his feet raising his voice.</p><p>“This isn’t up for debate.”</p><p>“Like hell it isn’t.” He rounded on her grabbing her shoulders to force her to stay and look at him. “You don’t just get to walk away from this Hermione. Not after everything we have been through and how hard we fought to get here.”</p><p>“We knew.” She pleaded with him, begging him with her eyes. “We both knew that this would have to end one day.”</p><p>“Yes. But damn it Hermione, not today!” He grasped at her desperately, she knew he could sense her resolve.</p><p>She knew she couldn’t break and give in to him, as much as her heart was telling her to, as much as it needed her to. She no longer had any choice, there were too many risks.</p><p>She reached up and traced the outline of his cheeks and jaw line, committing everything she could to memory. Everything but the most pained expression she had ever seen in her life.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I love you so much.”</p><p>Hermione’s world was turning into a black abyss, devoid of all feeling as she left her soul with Draco. The Dragon on her side was writhing causing her irritation, it would be burned tomorrow.</p><p>She walked out of his arms and made her way to the entrance. She would not be bringing anything with her, a clean break was best she thought.</p><p>“Granger stop!” The power and authority that flowed through his voice made her feet stop in their tracks. Their bond strengthening his magic. Everything in him was growing more desperate by the second and she could sense it. He could feel the end approaching, the moment she would walk out that door to do what must be done.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure about this?” Draco looked the old lady in front of them skeptically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione’s eyes were alight with excitement as she nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione heard rumor of a mystic diviner who performed ancient bonding ceremonies on their pass-through Nepal. So, humoring her, Draco helped her chase it. They wandered from city to city and finally in the town of Shimala she found what she was looking for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He just didn’t think she would actually want to go through with it once they got here. Yet here they were in a room in a set of caverns hidden away deep in the Himalayas. There was a bed in the center of the room for the ceremony and the only other thing in the room aside from the three people, were the five rock braziers around them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Draco,” she looked up at him, concern in her eyes, “are you okay with going through with this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco nodded. There was no question he would bond his soul to this witch. He just could not fathom why she would be so confident in her choice of him. Ever since their eighth year at Hogwarts he had been waiting on her to realize what a colossal mistake she was making and turn tail.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is no doubt in my mind about sharing this with you.” He brought his hands up to cup her face to look deeply into her soulful eyes. “I just want to be sure that this is what you want. I don’t want you to have to live with any regrets made on a whim.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Draco Malfoy!” she placed her hands over his, “I just drug us all across the Himalayas to find a person who could perform this ceremony. There is nothing I want more… and I could never, ever regret you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ceremony took place with them both entirely in the nude standing at the foot of the bed. The Diviness chanted some ancient word and the braziers around them came to life. Each flame was a different color to represent an individual element.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The more the old woman chanted the more the smoke swirled around them in the room. Once it was officially spinning on its own, she took both of their hands in hers and two clean gashes appeared on their palms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What in the blazes was that?” Draco demanded, nearly jerking his hand away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the Diviness was entranced and paid him no mind as she bound their hands together with leathers and vines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smoke was beginning to make him feel a little woozy, he could have sworn he just saw a dragon pass through the dense smoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She finished her enchantments and finished her part of the ceremony by offering them two very curious looking libations. She then promptly bowed and backed through the smoke and out of the chamber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well I guess we are meant to drink these then, yeah?” he lifted his eyebrow up at the naked witch standing before him. The air was charged with some kind of wild and untamed energy and she had never looked more perfect. His witch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Looks to be that way. Well, cheers!” she turned to him before tapping their small cups together and downing the contents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed. Her body began to flush a rosy hue. “Draco…” she looked at him pleadingly and he put the pieces of the puzzle together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had one more act to consummate their union. He tipped the cup back and let the feeling of warmth and electricity flow through him. Oh, so this is what she had meant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no thinking involved as Draco pulled Hermione even closer to him. He brought his lips to hers and did his best to breathe the very life force that was hers. Everything in him needed to consume her, to claim her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He picked her up and laid her back down on the bed, claiming every part of her body that he could get his mouth on as he went.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione fisted her hands into his hair driving him even more wild. He needed to be inside of her now. And by the way her body was sliding against his she needed him just as badly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He slid into in one smooth motion, their magical cores instantly connected, and the world was a little blurry from there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pair of dragons emerged from the smoke, one white with crystalline blue eyes, and the other was a deep ruby red with eyes the color of emeralds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco was aware of the dragons circling them, but there was nothing in the world that could tear him from Hermione in this moment. Their fingers twined above their heads as she arched into him, allowing him to reach a deeper angle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Draco…” Hermione exhaled; just as lost as he was. “What’s happening?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dragons drifted and floated in the air above them in smoke form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hermione, you are mine!” he grunted into her instead of answering. He was claiming her and there was no turning back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yours.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And together they came, fusing their magical cores together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He liked her dragon; he was curious before as to what spirit bond they would share. It seemed only fitting that a fiery dragon would represent his feisty little witch. Hermione’s had not been nearly as subtle as Draco’s. His possessive dragon had wrapped its entire body up her left side, his head rested on her heart. Draco thought it was marvelously horrific.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione had loved every single inch of it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“At least tell me why you’re doing this.” He asked defeated... “What changed?”</p><p>“The world is falling down around us and here we are doing what, playing house?” She spat a little more harshly then she had intended, “Look around you, everything is changing.”</p><p>Draco looked at her stunned to silence. This entire thing had been her idea, the affair, the secret life, the bonding, the house…</p><p>“Hermione, please stop!” he knew he looked desperate, but he could not care less, his entire world was getting ready to run out the door. “We can talk this out. I just need you to tell me what’s going on!”</p><p>“What’s going on?” She motioned around them, “This is not real Draco. We each have complete separate lives and they are taking us in different directions of the war… again.”</p><p>He doubled back like she had slapped him. His eyes narrowed.</p><p>
  <em>How could she throw that at him like that?</em>
</p><p>His heart fell to his stomach when she turned back to meet his eyes, they were so closed and dim, nothing like the warm honey orbs of the woman who loved him with everything in her magical being.</p><p>“I just…” her voice came out a soft whisper, she looked down at the floor, everywhere but at him. “I just can’t go through it again. I thought I could deal with it, but I can’t.” She turned to walk away yet again.</p><p>He reached for her, but she stepped just out of his reach, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>Draco stared after her in disbelief as she opened their door and ran down their walk.</p><p>He had done everything right. Yes, things were getting a little shaky out there with the new rising, and dealing with Harry and all, but they were fine. Their system worked, so why did she just run away from him.</p><p>He took in an audibly shaky breath, unsure of what to do with himself. He couldn’t possibly imagine a life without her in it, although their time was brief it was everything. Everything. She was his sole reason for getting out of the bed every day. She was the reason he fought so<br/>hard to do his job perfectly so he could stay alive, so he could always come back to her, just like he’d promised.</p><p>Anger coursed through him and a power surge so strong blasted through the house that it blew every light and cracked most of the glass and frames throughout the room.</p><p>
  <em>He’d held up his end of the deal!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. She just needed some time to cool off. She would go for a walk and come back. They would talk it out and they would be fine, just like always.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Draco just promise me!” Hermione was pleading in the grass beneath him still in her school robes. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to get something entirely different than what she was currently begging him for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He scoffed at her crossing his arms across his chest. “Get up Granger you’re making a complete fool of yourself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No Draco, not until you promise!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had expected her to leave him when he told her, figuring he was a world full of empty promises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahh, but what was a promise anyway? Just wishful words to make someone feel better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright,” he sighed, “I promise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulled him down to his knees, so they were now at eye level.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Promise me you will always come back to me, no matter what. If something like that really does happen again, promise me that you will come back to me. Even if it’s just one last time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise Hermione. Nothing could keep me from getting back to you, you daft witch.” He threw a dandelion at her and hit her directly on her nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, and I’ll make the same promise to you. No matter what in the end I will come back to you Draco Malfoy.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco fell to his knees before the open door, his eyes trained on the last place he had seen her. He had tried to kiss away the tears on her face, but she wouldn’t let him, instead she shattered his soul and turned her back and out of his life.</p><p>
  <em>She would come back. She could not leave him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was all he had.</em>
</p><p>So, he stayed there sitting next to the door waiting for her to come running back around the corner and into his arms.</p><p>He still sat there as the chill from the outside flooded their cozy living room, not caring when he began to shiver from the cold or that his lips were on their way to blue.</p><p>He sat there as the sky began to fade from black to gray. He sat there waiting. Waiting until the morning rays of light began to filter into his open door, all his remaining hope leaving with their arrival.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draco walked into the kitchen, waving his wand as he went, casting scourgify on everything in sight. It had been too long since someone had been here to tidy up. He guessed he was most likely the last to have graced its halls. Waiting for Granger to come back. He watched as glass rose and began to piece itself together before him. Putting away the evidence of their last fight, the night she left.</p><p>And then he put back the pieces of everything he’d destroyed in his own fit of rage once he’d finally realized she really was not coming back and why she’d left.</p><p>He had been so angry at first. He had been unnecessarily mean to her every chance he got. And then when the anger faded the desperation kicked back in, he had sent owl after unanswered owl, each untraceable, to her window. When he realized that wasn’t going to work, he had taken to “accidently” bumping into her in public, always trying to corner her into coming back.</p><p>Her answer had always been the same sad no, her eyes always filled with unshed tears. Tears he had wanted to kiss away every time, and every time before he even got the chance she would slip through his arms and out of his life again.</p><p>After a year she disappeared and Draco lost all tabs on her, he hadn’t know if it was an official assignment or if it was due to his continued pursuits. But when she returned after being away for eight months Draco left her alone.</p><p>He understood, and he was no longer angry. He had forgiven her a long time ago when he’d finally admitted to himself just how right she was.</p><p>He never told her she’d made the right choice, how could he. But still he loved her from afar, watching as both of their lives had gradually begun to spiral out of control.</p><p>Once he was pleased with the state of their cottage he wandered aimlessly over to the window and pulled back the curtain.</p><p>
  <em>He was early, there was no other option.</em>
</p><p>Draco stood by the window and stared through the glass, waiting for his witch to finally return home, fingering the coin in his pocket with the protean charm on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors note: Hey guys thanks for being patient with me. My muse took me elsewhere. But let me assure you that I hop back here monthly. And hey reviews are always appreciated, they’re like Scooby Snacks 😉 Also please feel free to check out my tumblr: https://pink-wednesdays.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A.	I want to start off by saying happy belated birthday to one of my oldest friends. It seems like yesterday we were creating our own worlds together in notebooks after school. We may not always be together, but we are always here and that’s what counts! So here’s to 31 😊<br/>B.	This chapter I am giving a trigger warning to. Strongly implied loss of an infant. If you still want to read but not those parts just read the italicized sections.<br/>**I do not own the rights to any Characters in this Fanfiction, those all solely belong to JK Rowling herself. I just claim the plunnie.</p><p>Love like this</p><p>Running through the heat, heart beat<br/>You shine like silver in the sunlight<br/>You light up my cold heart<br/>It feels right in the sun, the sun<br/>We're running around and 'round<br/>Like nothing else could matter in our lives<br/>But wait, but wait, but wait<br/>The sun will stop shining soon<br/>And you'll be dark in my life<br/>Yeah, you'll be gone<br/>It's as simple as a change of heart<br/>But I'm not gonna think about the future</p><p>A love like this won't last forever<br/>I know that a love like this won't last forever<br/>But I, I don't really mind<br/>I don't really mind at all- Kodaline</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione slipped inside the bathroom of the little drug store on the corner of Church and Jermyn in muggle London. The pregnancy test shaking so severely in her trembling hand that she nearly allowed it to fall to the floor. Everything in her prayed to whatever god that was listening that the test would come back negative, that she would not be responsible for bringing another life into this uncertain, broken and twisted world.<br/><br/>She watched the minutes tick by her urine gradually absorbing up the tiny piece of plastic that would tell her everything she needed to know as various thoughts and what-ifs raced through her mind.<br/><br/>If it was negative, she prayed and prayed to the gods that it was, what would this mean for them? A scare like this could not be ignored. But on that same end, how would it be fair to punish Draco simply based off her fears alone?<br/><br/><em>And yet... this was too close of a scare to let it simply slide, wasn't it?</em><br/><br/>What if it was positive? What would she do then? This world wasn't fit to bring a child into; it would only further jeopardize not only the innocent potential life inside her, but also that of Draco and herself. All the pieces were in place, it was only a matter of time before the world began crumbling down around them.<br/><br/>Harry was gone. Of course, physically, he was still there, but behind those round glasses, for anyone who cared to look, it was rather easy to see: Harry Potter had died years ago and in his place was nothing more than an impostor. Voldemort's last and final resort. His life force clung to the boy who lived like a leech. A parasite preying on the world Harry had built around him. A chill ran up her spine at all that this new enemy could accomplish now with both Harry Potter's reverence and following as well as those who were still wholly devoted to the dark Lord himself.<br/><br/>It was almost time for his last stand, and this time there was no one strong enough to stand in his way. There were no prophecies predicting this outcome, only the simple facts of what were. And the simplicity of it all was that in the end, no matter what they had done, Voldemort had won.<br/><br/>Her hand clasped over her mouth as she stifled a sob at the loss of her best friend. It had been almost a year since he last spoke to her and now, she wished she would have listened. But alas, she had been too preoccupied with her own life. Juggling her reality with work at the ministry and her hidden life with Draco. But now his words circled her heads, echoing louder and louder until it was all she could hear.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Hermione, please! I need your help, something is wrong with me!" black hair disheveled as always and green eyes wild and crazed Hermione had done what she always did when Harry came to her like this, out of paranoia and desperation. She talked him down. </em><br/><br/><em>"Harry, how many healers have you been to?" she questioned. Her eyes took him in from head to toe. His clothes were wrinkled and likely hadn't been washed for days, his hair was an absolute mess, far messier than usual, and his face had grown prominently more hollow since the last time she had seen him. Pity twanged in her heart. </em><br/><br/><em>"More than I care to admit Hermione, and you know that. Which is why I'm coming to you now." His vivid green eyes had sparkled with unshed tears of desperation, but she had been late. Late to returning home to Draco. </em><br/><br/><em>"Really Harry? You don't think that if something were wrong with you, one of them would have caught it by now?" she checked the clock on her office wall, she was late already. Hopefully, Draco wouldn't be too cross with her. No, she knew he would understand once she explained it all to him, that Harry was having yet another one of his nervous breakdowns and that he had needed her to walk him back from the ledge again. </em><br/><br/><em>"You would think so." The boy who lived grumbled from his place across the desk before her. "But obviously, Hermione, he is good at what he does, he is going undetected, somehow masking himself so others can't find him. Think about it, Hermione, it's the only thing that makes sense!" He was practically on his knees out of the chair begging before her.</em><br/><br/><em>Hermione really hated seeing him this way. Every year it seemed like a little more of the strong-willed boy she grew up with chipped away to be replaced by this broken man before her. </em><br/><br/><em>"Fine. Harry, fine!" She shot her hands in the air in exasperation. "What is it that you want me to do? Do you want me to perform a mediscan myself? Mind you I am not a licensed healer."</em><br/><br/><em>"Yes! Please, Hermione!" his enthusiasm waned on her energy. They had been through this countless times before. After every visit of his to a new healer in fact he ran to her office demanding she double check their work, just like back at Hogwarts when she would pore over his and Ron's essays practically rewriting them in their entirety. </em><br/><br/><em>Fine. If that's what it takes to calm him this time, then that's what it takes. </em><br/><br/><em>Letting out a defeated sigh she gestured for the man before her to stand. "Fine Harry, but this is it. This is the last time."</em><br/><br/><em>"I know Mione." His voice was small and broken, and she definitely believed there was something wrong with him mentally, but that was to be expected when the weight of the wizarding world had been placed upon your name practically since birth. "It's just, if anyone knows what they are looking for it would be you. Having come into direct contact so many times in our past you would be able to tell wouldn't you?"</em><br/><br/><em>She nodded in acquiescence. It was true, she knew him better than anyone and would be able to tell if something was amiss before someone else could.</em><br/><br/><em>Waving him over she began her scan, starting with his head she worked her way down to his toes. There was only a minor blip on the scan as far as he was concerned, the location lit up a feint yellow, indicating substantial undo stress. Nothing more than a strong bout of anxiety or depression would cause. </em><br/><br/><em>"Harry..." she let out exasperatedly. "There is nothing here. Just you."</em><br/><br/><em>"No. No, I can't believe that Hermione! There has to have been something anything!" His voice was so loud it was bouncing off the walls of her office and her fellow coworkers were peeking in curiously.</em><br/><br/><em>"Harry! Harry, please... just calm down!"</em><br/><br/><em>"No Hermione. I can't, he is in my head! Don't you understand?" He pulled at his hair and began clawing at his head, leaving streaks of red behind to streak down his face. "I can't escape him!"</em><br/><br/><em>"Harry!" his name poured from her lips in a sob as she watched the man before her crumble into a disarray. </em><br/><br/><em>The next thing she knew aurors, office security, came pouring into her office as they grabbed a hold of the frantic wizard on his knees in her floor, lifting him roughly by the elbows.</em><br/><br/><em>"Please Hermione! I'm begging you please! Before it's too late, do something!" her friend stared at her wide eyes full of panic.</em><br/><br/><em>"Harry..." she was so emotionally drained from the entire ordeal, she just needed to get home where she was safe back in Draco's arms. "Harry just take a break. Leave work for a while, I'll speak with Kingsley. I'm sure he will be more than understanding. I think you just need a break, maybe take Luna and the kids on holiday. It would do you some good. Get some perspective on life."</em><br/><br/><em>"Mione..." his choked sob broke from his lips tearing at her heart. </em><br/><br/><em>"Harry please! Just listen to me. Take time for yourself, I'm sure that is all you need. Just some time away from everything, from all of this. It will be better, I promise." Her words rang hollow in her own ears. Even from where she was standing, she could tell he needed some serious help, but he had to let go of his delusions first. </em><br/><br/><em>The aurors, catching the dismissal in her tone began to drag him through the doors and towards the elevators.</em><br/><br/><em>"Mione please! You're my last hope, please Hermione! Don't do this!" his voice echoed down the hall as she stared after him from her doorway. The entire office floor having gathered to witness the commotion, casting their eyes back and forth between her, in her state of despair, and Harry, seemingly lost to his mad delusions. </em><br/><br/><em>"Harry it will be okay, you will be okay. I promise." Even she doubted the words as she watched him writhe in the arms of the other aurors like a man possessed. </em><br/><br/><em>"Please Hermione! Don't let him take me..." the last bit came out as a whimper, and did his eyes just change color?</em><br/><br/><em>She shook her head, determining it nothing more than a trick of the light as harry was hauled into the elevator and toward what she had presumed was the exit. </em><br/><br/><em>She checked the watch on her wrist, a gift from Draco that brought a weak smile to her lips. If she left now, she would only be ten minutes late at most. </em><br/><br/><br/>Someone beat on the bathroom door from the other side needing to get in. She slid to the grimy floor. The pounding at the door going entirely unnoticed. Two little lines, two little lines that changed everything and yet nothing at all staring up at her from the white and pink stick. For in the grand scheme of things she knew this was the time, there was no way this could happen again. No way she could risk it, to bear this weight alone. Because she would, go it alone. Draco would never know about the two little lines glaring back at her, so painstakingly obvious now that she thought about it. The sensitivity to smell, the sickness she had brushed off as a case of the flu. Wizards and witches didn't get sick. Everyone knew that. <em>She</em> knew that.<br/><br/>So why was she in shock that this had happened? They had taken every precaution, hadn't they?<br/><br/><br/><em>Hands roved up her back, starting from the bottom and wrapping around her front to cup her breasts. His teeth bit down into her flesh as she let out a moan. Allowing all her body weight to rest against him as he took his time with his agonizing torture.</em><br/><br/><em>Oh how she'd missed this, these hands, his mouth... the feel of his heart beating in his chest in tune with her own. For too many months they had been apart, but tonight, tonight was important. Every year no matter what they were sure to return home for this night. </em><br/><br/><em>The zipper on her dress slowly slid down her back, and she allowed the black garment to slide past her shoulders and onto the floor. A pleased grin tugging at her lips at the audible sound of Draco's breath.</em><br/><br/><em>"You like it then?" glancing at him over her shoulder she watched his awed expression. His eyes roving over every inch of her, taking in the emerald green lace chemise she had purchased just for this occasion. </em><br/><br/><em>"Very much." His masculine grunt of approval sending delicious waves of anticipation straight to her core. "Turn around."</em><br/><br/><em>Pulling her lower lip between her teeth she did as she was commanded. Showing off the expensive article of lingerie that had lace so fine that it left extraordinarily little to the imagination. </em><br/><br/><em>"Mmm." He let out another satisfied hum before snaking his hand around behind her back and pulling her so that her body was completely flush with his. </em><br/><br/><em>"I thought you might." Her words coming out in a sigh at the feel of him against her. The heat</em><br/><br/><em>All night they had toed around each other, imperceptible touches when no one was looking. A light caress at the base of her back, her foot running up the side of his leg over dinner, tense moments all designed to build them to this very instant. He, the cat and she, the mouse. Finally, back in the protection of their home had she allowed him to decisively corner her. Ready to be wholly devoured alive. </em><br/><br/><em>She pulled his shirt over his head, uncaring about the buttons exposing the dragon tattoo that rested partially against his chest. She traced the outline with her fingertips, awakening the beast inside. Two years, it had been that long since they had said their vows, performing the ancient bonding ceremony in that cave in the Himalayas. </em><br/><br/><em>She could feel his groan of pleasure reverberate through her body. Hers. This dragon was hers in its entirety. She alone had the power to awaken the magical beast, just as he alone could do to hers. And nothing compared to the feeling of having their magic intertwine at the awakening of the great sleeping beasts. Leaning forward she placed an open-mouthed kiss where the dragon’s head lay protectively over his heart. Slowly she laved her way up to his neck until she found that spot right beneath his ear that she knew would drive him mad. </em><br/><br/><em>His fists gripped her sides tightly as he fought for control. </em><br/><br/><em>She allowed her teeth to graze his ear, gently tugging down and the tether snapped. </em><br/><br/><em>All at once she felt his hands slide lower to dip beneath the edge of her lingerie only to bunch it up to her hips as his strong hands cupped her arse, lifting her against him. She let out a strangled cry at the feel of his bulge pressing into her hot center through their clothes. </em><br/><br/><em>He carried her over to their bed, the world only spinning slightly as he laid her down. Draco had purchased the most expensive bottle of champagne to celebrate for the evening. When they had finished the bottle, the had ordered a round two. Both of them having loved the way the bubbles tickled their tongues. </em><br/><br/><em>She arched into him when she felt his head between her legs. Starting at her knee he left a trail of kisses in his wake, leading up to the place that she needed him most. Heated kissed scorched her center through the thin material still acting as a barrier. She mewled in frustration tugging on his hair. </em><br/><br/><em>"Draco please." Her voice was deep with desire. </em><br/><br/><em>Never one to leave her wanting he tore away her knickers leaving her completely bare and exposed before him. Heated silver eyes drank her in appreciate before he commenced to devour her with his tongue. </em><br/><br/><em>"Gods yes!" she shouted as he gave one long lick up her seam before flicking over her clit gently. </em><br/><br/><em>Draco sucked and pulled, his ministrations driving her ever higher and higher. </em><br/><br/><em>She heard the belt on his pants unbuckle only to be followed by the zip of his trousers. Freeing himself Draco stroked his shaft as his mouth continued to work its magic on her wet pussy. She could feel the motion of his other hand, working himself into a frenzy as he feasted on her sensitive flesh and another intense wave of arousal shot through hear, nearly toppling her over the edge. </em><br/><br/><em>"Draco please, don't stop. I'm so close."</em><br/><br/><em>He groaned into her, a flash of his heated gaze as he watched her writhe in the sheets. He sucked her clit between his teeth and flicked the sensitive nub of flesh with his tongue until he finally had her careening over, shouting out wordless nonsense. </em><br/><br/><em>"Fuck, Hermione! Roll over." With one arm he flipped her onto her stomach. Pulling his legs free of his pants he climbed on the bed between her legs. Hot hands slid over her own marking, calling their bond to life as he lifted her hips so he could line up at her entrance. Without another thought, Draco slid himself inside her wet heat slick with her own juices and his. </em><br/><br/><em>They cried out in unison, both feeling each other entirely as he thrust his hips against her backside. One hand gripped her hip, holding her in place as he used the other to pin her down at the small of her back. His every thrust going deeper than the last. Hermione met him stroke for stroke, craving everything the man above her had to give. </em><br/><br/><em>Using one knee he parted her thighs wider, the new position allowing him continuous brushes against her cervix practically causing her to scream in the agonizing pleasure of it all. </em><br/><br/><em>She could feel the coil build inside her at a rapid rate. With every stroke Draco made, he swiped over the most sensitive of places. Repeatedly, the tip of him brushed against that soft cluster of nerves sending jolts like electricity up and down her spine to the tips of her toes and fingers. Her walls clenching around him. </em><br/><br/><em>"That's right Angel." He grunted, his strokes growing longer, deeper, so he spent more time in that one spot. "Come undone for me Hermione."</em><br/><br/><em>The feel of him swelling within her was the final push she needed. She shattered to pieces beneath him just as he cried out his release into the room. </em><br/><br/><em>Draco rolled off of her, collapsing beside her before he pulled her depleted body to his. Their arms wrapping around each other, holding tight like this time, just as all the times before it could be their last. </em><br/><br/><em>Together they lay there spent, entangled in jumble of limbs. Draco's head rested against the top of hers as she listened to his heart slowly return to its normal rhythm. </em><br/><br/><em>"Happy anniversary my love." She sighed with contentment. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/>She sniffled wiping her tears away and pulled herself up off the horrid bathroom floor. The banging from the other side having finally given up at least ten minutes prior.<br/><br/>If she were going to be honest, she had no one to blame but herself. She knew that she felt irrationally angry towards Draco, but not for what they had done. No, it was because she was going to be forced to carry this burden alone.<br/><br/>Draco could never stomach the decision she had to make next, which was exactly why she had absolutely no intentions of informing him. Of telling anyone. In this, like most things in her life these days she was alone.<br/><br/>Her two best friends from school had wandered off the deep end, Harry leading the way and Ron following along, blind as usual. Ginny... well she hadn't spoken to Ginny in years, not since her and Ron had officially broken up. The red-headed witch had never truly forgiven her for moving on without him in her life, even though it had obviously been Ron's choice to do without her. But Luna, poor Luna... Harry had officially had her locked away shortly after their last meeting. She remembered the cold cut of his eyes as he told her about how it was far past time his wife had gotten some professional help from her delusional fantasies. Hadn't she agreed?<br/><br/>Vomit rose in her throat as he had thrown those very words back in her face, his smile not meeting his steel cold blue eyes. She could only look on in horror, the stunning realization that Harry had been right all along and had gone to anyone and everyone he could think of for help. But no one listened, no one had wanted to hear. The war was over, there had been no reason to revisit old ghosts of the past. Only it had not been a ghost had it?<br/><br/>No, somehow Voldemort's soul had fused so perfectly with Harry's that unless Harry would had died alongside him that day back during the battle at Hogwarts there had been no true way of defeating him. Though none of them had known that at the time.<br/><br/><em>They all knew now, though didn't they?</em><br/><br/>The cool feel of water splashed against her face, aiding in bringing her back to her senses. A mirthless laugh escaped her lips as she stared her reflection down I the mirror. Her eyes were rimmed red, and cheeks were sallow from the weeks of vomiting to any and every offensive smell. Even she could admit that she had seen better days, although this one had been one for the records.<br/><br/>The craziest thing about it all was how far one could get on blind devotion alone. Not only was Harry a younger Voldemort reincarnated, but he was still <em>the boy who lived</em> to many, if not most. Both of those titles ensure him a massive faction that would follow him to the ends of the earth if he so commanded it. Never it matter that together now stood old enemies and foes, all were united in their belief of who Harry truly was.<br/><br/>Even Ron was incapable of turning his back on his old mate, no matter how hard she had tried to reason with him. By that time, she suspected he had been tainted by the foul stench of dark magic. The new Harry rather enjoyed toeing the gray lines, pushing his followers to their limits just a little at a time, pure bloods and muggleborns alike. This alone is what truly confounded her. The old Voldemort she had understood, but this one did not seem so hellbent on eradicating impurities. No, he was just simply mad. At least that is what she had been able to garner from their more recent conversations.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Hermione stormed into Harry's office without warning. The piece of paper scrunched in her hand. The paper was an order authorizing the roundup of all 'were' creatures, readying to detain them in holding camps. The paper holding none other than her best friends' signature at the bottom. </em><br/><br/><em>"Harry James Potter! Just what in the bloody hell is this?" she brandished the offensive decree in front of his face accusingly. </em><br/><br/><em>"Well hello to you too Hermione. Please come in. Take a seat while you're at it." Humor glinting off his teal green eyes as he gestured to a chair across from him.</em><br/><br/><em>"No Harry! I will not take a seat! Not until you tell me exactly what this is all about and why it has your name written all over it!" She was fuming, livid even. She had fought long and hard for the rights of magical creatures, 'weres' as well, all for one wizard to come in and unravel all her work like it was nothing. </em><br/><br/><em>"I see..." he steepled his hands before him as he cast a scrutinizing glance at the paper in her hand and back to her face. "This has upset you then?"</em><br/><br/>Damn right it did. And he knew it!<br/><br/><em>"How could it not Harry?" she let out a frustrated growl in exasperation. "Years of work, my work, all thrown down the drain because you decided to sign this without consulting me first."</em><br/><br/><em>"Ah, I see." His fingers tapping together rhythmicallyin front of his contemplative face. His brows furrowed as he took Hermione in, dissecting her anger and rage. "What if I were to tell you that allowing these creatures to run around unchecked and mismanaged posed a great risk to the wizarding world right now. Hell, to the muggle world even?" </em><br/><br/><em>"Harry..." she felt herself deflate, her energy burning out at the confusion of his statement. Before she knew it, she found herself seated in the chair he had offered her only minutes before. "What are you getting at? Are you even listening to yourself right now?"</em><br/><br/><em>"Look Mione, you know me better than anyone. Surely you wouldn't think I would sign something like this without having a good reason."</em><br/><br/><em>Green eyes flashed to blue for just a moment behind the round spectacles on his nose. Even more so the longer she sat there staring at the man before her, her best friend, a dawning realization began cresting over her. Her Harry would have never done something like this. Not when one of his most beloved mentors had been a 'were' himself, not to mention Firenze or Hagrid even. No Harry knew them all well enough to know they were beings who deserved equal rights just as they had. </em><br/><br/><em>Hell, Harry Potter purposefully freed a house elf back in his second year, and they had remained close friends up until Dobby's untimely demise. </em><br/><br/><em>"Actually..." she leaned back in her seat, meeting his twisted gaze with a challenge of her own. "I don't think I do. Know you better than anyone else that is."</em><br/><br/><em>The wizard across from her smirked devilishly and chills instantly erupted on her body, causing the hair on her arms to stand on end. </em><br/><br/>She was right. There was no possible way the man before her was Harry.<br/><br/><em>The sting of angry tears threatened her eyes. But she knew it was of utmost importance to maintain her composure.</em><br/><br/><em>"Who are you?" she squinted her eyes, scrutinizing the face staring back at her full of mirth for some sign of whom the man before her was.</em><br/><br/><em>"Miss Granger, I really don't know what you are talking about. Surely you recognize your dearest friend don't you?" his voice rang strong and mocking, losing all the pretenses and falsehoods. "I dare say are you feeling quite well?"<br/><br/>"STOP IT!" she shouted as she bolted upright out of her chair, brandishing her wand pointedly at his face. "Homenum Revelio!"<br/></em><br/><em>Nothing happened. Heart hammering in her chest she tried again only to the wizard's amusement. </em><br/><br/><em>"Hermione come now can't we just talk about this like adults. No need to bring our wands into this."</em><br/><br/><em>"Tell me who you are or so help me the next spell I cast won't be as innocuous!" she seethed, her anger fizzling and the tears that had threatened earlier finally began to spill over as frustration took over. </em><br/><br/><em>The chair behind the desk creaked as the Harry impostor leaned back and let out a cruel laugh. The very sound setting off a million tiny alarm bells in her head. She fought with everything in her to hold her wand steady, to not show the trembling fear that she now felt. She knew that laugh...</em><br/><br/><em>"How?" her voice cracked with the weight of her agony as cold reality began to settle around her. </em><br/><br/><em>"How? My dear, you really do only have yourself to blame. I thought for sure you had found me once, but alas you were in such a hurry to be on your way."</em><br/><br/><em>She shut her eyes tight against the wave of pain as the memory of Harry being drug away from her while his cries for help had fallen on deaf ears was pulled to the forefront of her mind unwillingly. Her deaf ears, he was right. She had allowed this to happen. </em><br/><br/><em>She wanted to break down to the floor.</em><br/><br/><em>"Harry, Harry please if you're in there. Please! Please don't let him win." She practically sobbed, her hand shaking as she still aimed right at his face pinning the wizard effectively in his chair. </em><br/><br/><em>Again, that laugh. That horrible cruel, twisted laugh that had haunted her nightmares for years.</em><br/><br/><em>"Oh dear, I am so sorry to be the one to deliver the news, but I already have. Won that is." A twisted grin corrupted the features of her most beloved friend. "Harry Potter," he spit the name out like it was bitter on his tongue, "has been gone for quite some time now. So long, in fact, that I'm quite surprised it took me signing this ridiculous order for it to even have garnered your attention."</em><br/><br/><em>"What do you want? Where is Harry, what have you done with him?"</em><br/><br/><em>"Harry is resting, finally." The look he gave her, an odd mix of sympathy and accomplishment nearly brought her to her knees. "He was so very tired you see, but still he fought me for ages. It was not until he had lost everything, his friends, family, job, that he finally released his body over to me. It is amazing how even the strongest of wills can break when they feel utterly and completely alone. Isolated."</em><br/><br/><em>Hermione choked on a sob at the truth of his words. She had turned her back on him when he had needed her the most. They all had. </em><br/><br/><em>"As for what I want, well I simply wanted to get your attention. See there was something about going unnoticed by the 'brightest witch of her age' that really ruffled my feathers, no matter how much of an accomplishment evading you may have been. It would never trump the fact that I am now able to sit here and hold a conversation with you. </em>That<em> my dear, is my grandest accomplishment to date."</em><br/><br/><em>"Sit." His voice rang strong with authority and to her horror she found herself compelled to follow his demand. "Now, now. No need to look at me like that. Hermione it’s me </em>Harry<em>, you know </em>I<em> would never dream of harming you. Not when together we can accomplish so much!"</em><br/><br/><em>He stood from his seat and confidently strolled around the desk to toy with a strand of her hair. To her disgust she sat there frozen as he lifted the strand to his nose and inhaled deeply before letting out a sigh. </em><br/><br/><em>"You see Miss Granger. I find myself without my usual companions this time. The followers I have now either love me because they think I'm the boy who lived, or they are terrified of me because I have now defied death not once, but twice. What I want from you is nothing, but everything. I want you to remain my best friend, my most loyal subject, but I want you to do so with the entire knowledge of who I truly am. Much like my dear belated Bella."</em><br/><br/><em>She felt his fingertips graze the exposed skin of her shoulder, her utter revulsion at his touch shocking her out of his spell, and she shot from her seat to turn to face him as she backed away. She sidestepped, her face never leaving his, her eyes holding the crazed blue depths, as she attempted to back away towards the door. She needed to leave this room and get help. </em><br/><br/>Someone would listen, anyone. It didn't matter, but she wasn't safe here, none of them were.<br/><br/><em>"I'm sorry," her feet shuffled along the floor as she blindly reached for the knob behind her. "But that is not me, I could never join a wizard like you Tom."</em><br/><br/><em>Glee lit across his face as she addressed him by his name for the first time. </em><br/><br/><em>"Surely even you could admit we could accomplish great things together. Think about it, Hermione, we could rule the world. With you by my side I would be practically unstoppable." </em><br/><br/><em>Head shaking in horrific denial her hand finally closed around the knob, and she began to twist it open. She was just about to slide through the opening when his voice froze her in her tracks. </em><br/><br/><em>"Oh, and Hermione? I would be incredibly careful who I shared my knowledge with if I were you. You never know who you are really talking to anymore, now do you?" He advised with just enough admonishment to make her feel like a fool. </em><br/><br/><em>He had infiltrated the ministry, and he was openly telling her so. That would mean he was confident enough in his allies that he had no fear of ministry repercussions or interference. </em><br/><br/><em>"It would be a shame to have to stand by and watch as my dearest friend was drug away to the loony bin at St. Mungo's." Glacial blue eyes stared down at her pointedly.</em><br/><br/><em>She choked on her sobs as she closed the door behind her, quickly dashing away to the one person she knew she could trust more than any other in the world. To the one person who would stand beside her through anything. </em><br/><br/><em>Draco would know what to do. </em><br/><br/><br/>The alley behind the drug store was dark and bleak, completely out of sight of any prying muggle eyes. She took a deep breath steeling herself for what was to come. Tonight, she would walk away from the little slice of life that still belonged to her and her alone. Something purely untainted by the war, until this moment. They had been able to pretend that a discreet war had not been happening beneath their noses this entire time, but not now. Not when they were faced with one of the biggest decisions of their lives. When more than just his and her lives were at stake.<br/><br/>She could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces as she leaned against the cool brick wall for support.<br/><br/>How had it finally come to this?<br/><br/>She had really thought it was going to be him and her until the end. After all, they had bonded their magical cores together, the possessive Dragon tattoo snaking up her side was ever proof of that commitment. The thought of walking away stole the very air from her lungs.<br/><br/>How could she possibly do this? How could she leave him with no answers?<br/><br/>But the other option was not even a possibility.<br/><br/>Sobs wrenched from her lungs, tumbling past her lips and echoing off the narrow walls around her. Her world was shattering into tiny fragments all around her.<br/><br/><em>How could he ever forgive her? And furthermore, did she really expect him to?</em><br/><br/>She took her time letting the waves of sorrow take over and crash around her like waves cresting on the shore. This she could give herself, allow herself this piece before she had to face him. Before she had to walk away for their own good.<br/><br/>They were no longer safe. They both knew it was only a matter of time until they were caught. Being double agents as they were, was not easy. Adding a child into the mix, one she was sure would have dazzling gray eyes, and white blonde ringlets...<br/><br/>Her knees buckled beneath her as her sorrow for what she could have grew even further out of her reach, the waves taking her down and under. Her essence getting battered and bruised as it was slammed repeatedly against the stony wake. For that was what they were, they had been two people adrift in a tumultuous sea, hanging onto the life raft for dear life in hopes that someone would find a way to save them. Until they were forced to let go.<br/><br/>Hermione just never thought she would be the one to pry their fingers off and cast them out to the violent sea of uncertainty of her own volition.<br/><br/>She cried for her lost friends. She cried for her lost loves, both of which she had and what could have been. And most of all the tears rained down her face for the life that was stolen from her. The life so full of possibilities. The life that all of them had earned together, only to have had it thrown back at them again years later.<br/><br/>When her tears finally subsided, she stood and apparated herself to the front walk of their tiny cottage just outside the suburbs of London. She placed her walls up, brick by brick, layer by layer, just as he had taught her to, needing him to stay out of her head. Knowing he would be desperate enough to try.<br/><br/>She took one long last look at their house... her home. They place they had built together in secret away from the prying eyes of those surrounding them.<br/><br/>Tonight, she would let it go. Tonight, she would say goodbye to everything that the walls held within, all the promises that were made, all their plans and dreams of their future.<br/><br/>She rested one hand on her lower abdomen.<br/><br/>She said goodbye to the life they could have had, if only the world had not been stacked against them from the very beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: As always guys let me know what you think, and if you haven’t already don’t forget to check out my Tumblr for extras, sneak peeks, and other goodies! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pink-wednesdays<br/>Remember we lowly fanfic writers literally eat, sleep, and breathe for your feedback!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N- this is a one shot as of now. It will be fleshed out further (there are 2 more chapters ready waiting for their place in the timeline)</p><p>And your comments are gold! I may try to balance if enough feedback comes in from this one as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>